


Lookinf for  story set in Season 1 as an AU

by DevilsStorm78



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12 clans of coalition, AU post Season 1x10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mount Weather, Prisoner turned Grounder Clarke Griffin, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsStorm78/pseuds/DevilsStorm78
Summary: So been trying to find a story where after clarke was taken to heal Tris by anya she didnt escape. She becomes a second along with John after being prisoners for sometime. Can anyone please link me the story or even the title so i can look for it it was a really good story anx seems lost, or at least to me it is. Thanks .
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & John Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: the 100





	Lookinf for  story set in Season 1 as an AU

Thanks again everyone who looks at this even if you can't help. Spent the last week scrolling through who the 100 stories trying to find it and still no look, this is my last hope.

D.S.


End file.
